Leaving the Wind Behind Us
by Shotas and Lolis
Summary: Even though Antoinette and Dirk have realized their feelings, Dirk had already gotten a job far away. After a while, another young man moves to one of the villages Dirk communes to, and quickly falls for the farmer over the mountain! With a dash of jealosy, love letters, kisses, and a light wind, this tale makes a wonderful love square! Grand Bazaar/The Tale of Two Towns
1. Sorry For Being a Closet Otaku

**ANTOINETTE ARK**

Sorry For Being A Closet Otaku

I always admired my mother. I still admire her. I wanted to be just like her when I grow up. She's a fashion designer in the city. But she's always busy, so my dad took me to live with him in Zephyr. I guess I didn't mind. The style of the villagers wasn't as sophisticated as the people in the city, though.

I think I eventually decided not to be exactly like my mother, amazing as she is. Now, I wasn't to be someone unique and charismatic. I think you helped me realize what specifically I want to be. I want to be special. I still design clothes and accessories, but I'm more outgoing, more myself. Still the same, but different, but, oh, that sounds lame.

I was a bit introvert then. When I moved to Zephyr. All the people were super friendly, but I didn't talk much at all. Just wasn't my thing, you know? And you, you really stood out. You are much more energetic than all the other villagers, other than the kids. I didn't understand why you were talking to me that time. I tried to figure it out all day, giving up and deciding you were just weird.

There was another time, you were acting strange when I walked into the cafe. You had been talking to Marian, I think. I think that might have been when I figured us- I mean you out. You seemed very flustered, and didn't say anything while I was there. Marian tried to show you off and tell me your good qualities. I kind of teased you about it, too. I wouldn't have guessed those things about you - that you are dependable and a hard worker. I probably wouldn't have thought much about it at all. You cared for me, didn't you? And I cared for you.

And there was a day where I felt truly special. Looking out my window, I never would have thought you'd be there on that rainy summer day. What you did- I never expected that to happen to me.

My father teased me about liking a boy. I continued to sip my tea, a bit frustrated and annoyed, and I think it showed on my face. I could hear the steady _tek, tek_ of the rain outside. Your footsteps blended in with that sound, too. You came in to say "hi" and tell me something in private. When you walked in, my dad and I were pretty surprised. Of course, after some small talk, my dad left us. I can't tell you how embarrassed I was... I couldn't believe my dad left me alone with a boy...

_I sighed. "Uhm... I'm sorry..."_

_"Don't be. There isn't really a reason for you to regret anything."_

_"Oh...kay..." He's right, I worry too much. "So, what did you want to tell me?"_

_"Right... here goes..." Dirk took a deep breath. "Um, Antoinette. I really like you..."_

_A widespread blush covered my face. My heart raced and my face was hot. It took everything I had to not look away._

_"..."_

_"And... it'd be cool if you liked me, too! It's be the most awesome thing ever."_

_My mouth could barely form the words the words, "Um... I-I like you... too..." That's what eventually came out, barely audible._

Before I knew it, you leaned in and hugged me. You held me and kissed me. You told me you were "probably the happiest guy alive or something." Thinking back to your words then, I giggle, but immediately become serious again.I'll admit it, I was utterly surprised when you did that. My ordinarily pale face grew brighter than ever. Those simple treasures didn't last, though. It ended with you letting go, giving me a serious look, then hugging me tight again.

_ "...I'm sorry..."_

_I widened my eyes. "... Wha...?" _What do you mean?

_"It's okay, Antoinette. I really, really meant all that. No worries, OK?"_

_"..."_

_"Listen... I got a job as a mail carrier. I'm sorry because I'll have to leave Zephyr Town... and you..."_

_I gently pushed him away. To think this would happen all at once... I had a headache. I was pretty sure there were tears on my face. I didn't feel them on my already hot face, but I was choked up and my eyes felt watery and hot. Also, he tried to wipe them away._

_"H-hey! N-now don't do that!" He rubbed his thumb across my cheek. "I swear to Goddess, I'll come back! Cross my heart!"_

_I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. "... And hope to die...?"_

_"...Yeah." He gave me a gentle smile._

_"... Okay..."_

_Everything seemed to happen so quickly. I was really upset about this, and the silence afterwards was really awkward..._

_"Hey, kids!" Dad burst in, making us jump._

_"Dad!" I yell. _Oh, Goddess, this is so awkward!

_"I was getting wet outside." He reasoned._

_"Um, you can go now!" I told Dirk, pushing him out franticly. I was so embarrassed!_

That day, I felt truly special, as well as sad, but it's still one of my favorite days. I didn't see you of when you left. Well, I did, but I was hiding and I don't think you saw me. No one else did, anyway. Except Ethel... Yeah... But she promised not to tell anyone, but I think she may have told Joan and Marian.

Now, I'm staring out the window again. It's summer, and it's raining, just like that day. It's been something like 10 years since I met you and two years since you left. I kind of wonder if it's raining where you are alright on your route. I'm sure you'll come back... I'm sure.

Having thought you were a freak... Or maybe I was the freak. Or we're all just freaks. _Sigh._ But... since I met you... I think I've gotten better at talking to people. I can actually imagine you saying that. That might sound dumb but it's a big deal to me.

I lean my head on the window, close my eyes, and a small smile forms on my lips. _Tek, tek..._ Just like that day...

Just like that day...

_ "Hey, Antoinette, I think you've gotten way better at taking to people. See? You had nothing to worry about!"_


	2. The Rain Moving In

**LILLIAN ARK part 1**

The Rain Moving In

* * *

No one had told me there was a new farmer in town. In a way, I was glad I could find out for myself.

I lived in Konohana, but I always made an effort to go over the mountain Bluebell and talk to the villagers. I had to make the villages friends, after all. The people in Bluebell are different from those in Konohana, but very similar. It's hard to explain. Or, rather, I don't want to explain it.

I walked towards the mountain from Bluebell after socializing during my break from farming. It was really cloudy and it felt like it was going to rain. I could barely see the setting sun peeking out from behind the clouds.

There was someone by the river. The clothes he wore looked like something from Bluebell, but I had never seen this person before. In curiosity, I walked over. The grass softened my footsteps, so he didn't notice me at first. He was a boy around my age and he was hand fishing in the shallow waters.

"Hey - "

"Wha - eh?!" He slipped, surprised.

"Oh, err, sor– "

"Darn it!"

I blinked. "I - "

He stood up, rambling, his voice clear.

"The fish got away and now all of them are gone! Georgia said to catch one because there's 'tons to do after farmin'! And it's due I a few days and I almost had it but it's gone now all because of – "

While he went on, I stared at him. I stifled a giggle then burst out laughing, holding my stomach.

"… because of - " He stopped and looked at me, shocked.

"I – I… I'm sorry!" I held my face in my hands, still giggling.

He blinked and looked at me, and I almost thought I saw his cheeks turn pink. I finally calmed down before I spoke again.

"No, really. I am. Sorry for startling you, and sorry for laughing." I took a deep breath and held out my hand. "My name's Lillian. I'm living in Konohana, but I can tell you're new. Haven't seen you around before. Who are you?"

He seemed unsure, and I thought he was just shy, but he firmly shook my hand.  
"Phillip."

"Well, Phillip." I quickly examine him frontally. It was obvious he was living in Bluebell. I thought his clothes seemed a tad formal, just a tad, but it suited him. His hair was a brownish-red-orange but not a freckle touched his face. Phillip's eyes were blue, and so clear, they sparkled and reflected everything he looked at. Not like it mattered or anything. "Don't worry about the fish; they'll come back if you leave a minute. It doesn't take long to find the right one. Wait… did you say farming?"

Phillip nodded. "Yeah, I took up that place in Bluebell."

"Really? Oh, I mean, I live on a farm over this mountain…"

"Oh…"

I looked at him. "Disappointed? It's a long walk over, but I somehow manage to go back and forth everyday, foraging and stuff like that. Animals show up, too. I hear you can befriend them. Err…" I'm doing most of the talking… "How are you doing? You're new and the farm… so…"

I guess he'd been listening to me that whole time. Was he really into my rambling? No. When I asked him, he looked surprised.

"Uh…, fine so far. My friend told me they had a space for a farmer, so I decided to move here, even if I don't have much experience…"

I nodded. "Yeah. This place is something alright. It's beautiful, but the mayors argue over nothing…"

"Rutger said something like that. Do you know why?"

"Er…" I can't tell him, especially now. It would be hard to explain why I know that. He wouldn't believe it if I said the Harvest Goddess told me that Ina and Rutger fight because of something that happened 100 years ago and winning the cooking contest is somehow supposed to fix that. I mean, if I just said that, how much sense would that make? He'd probably think I'm crazy. I'll think about how to say it later. "I'll tell you tomorrow. It's getting late and I should water the crops again." I'm not lying. And I will tell Phillip. I just found it strange to do it now, when I just met him. Besides, the story was a little long.

Something falls on my head and I look up, seeing that the rain has started. Augh, great.

"I'll walk with you."

Somehow, that offends me.

I shake my head and force a smile. "I can go on my own."

"…What about to the top of the mountain?"

I shrugged and started walking and he followed. This guy is a little annoying… I sigh.

"… I crashed into this place last Spring, so I'm kinda new myself." I laughed at myself. I realized I just thought out loud but I don't mind.

"…What? What do you mean by that?" Phillip said, stopping dead in his tracks.

I sigh. "I was on my way somewhere when my horse cart crashed and the mayors found me. I didn't remember which village I wanted to go – or if I was meant to go to another place entirely – or if I even was going to farm – so I had to choose one of Bluebell or Konohana. Both are amazing. But I thought Konohana suited me best to live. " I glanced at him and stepped towards him, poking his chest playfully. Another thing, he's a little thin, and young and not too broad. Average, but very good looking, definitely older than Hiro or Dirk. Kind of like Ash, but Phillip had a different nature; shy but friendly and strong and brave all at once. And kind of dense, too. I can't find the perfect word to describe him… "And Bluebell seems to suit you."

He nodded like he got it but I don't think he did. I give him his personal space back, same as he steps away.

"Oh, and sorry about the horse and cart." Phillip says.

"Oh, they found the cart," I blurt, surprised. "But the horse – "

"PUH – LEASE!"

I wince at the sudden outburst. I recognize the voice as Ina's and, as I turn back around, I gather she decided to walk to the mountaintop tonight as well as Rutger. Phillip and I had been continuing walking up the mountain into their dispute. I wondered how long it was going on.

"Konohana has _far_ better food than ten times Bluebell's! On top of that, the crops are superior!"

Oh, Goddess, why. Isn't crops something only farmers would talk about? But, then, most of the people in Konohana grow crops. But still, for adults, much more mayors, Ina and Rutger were such children.

"Erm,. Ina…?" I tried to reason as I tugged at her sleeve. But not before Rutger says something about animals. I don't catch if he's talking about farms or Konohana's people. More likely the former.

Ina looked at me and smiled. She turned to Rutger and simply stated, "It seems this will have to wait until the Cooking Festival. Other's have caught us arguing." She smirked to herself, convinced she was the better person. "Just remember Konohana's cooks are going to beat you!" Ina laughed. Er, maybe not.

Rutger gritted his teeth, but knew saying more would not solve much. But his pride. "So you think! I'll be delighted to see your face when proven wrong!"

I look at Phillip. We smile at each other. It'd be easy to laugh at the mayors but it would be much nicer if they could just get along. They are both actually nice people, just a little competitive.

I sigh. "Right, well, let's go. Bye, Phillip!" I waved.

He nodded and replied, "Goodnight."

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother." Ina frowned on the way down the path to Konohana.

It sounded like they were beginning to get along, but didn't know or want to.

I shrugged. They reminded me of little kids who always needed the last word. Only, Ying and Rahi are much more mature.

"But it's like that for Bluebell, too." I pointed out. "But it might be a habbit of doing what you observe. The mayors act like the previous ones did. It's a case of history repeating itself."

"I don't know if I want to stop it. I simply can't stand that man." She sighed and pressed the bridge of her nose.

I shrugged. With time, I guess. _Shiroganai_.

We reached the path that parted to my farm and the main town. I bade Ina goodbye and took a bath once I made it inside. I like both towns but which ever one was "better" was subjective. "It depended on the person and his or her preferences. I lied in the bath and take a deep breath. Phillip… He's kinda dopey but mysterious. Even if I just met him.

The rest of my mind went blank and left me the word I was looking for earlier. I had almost forgotten… My eyes widened, I sat up straight and my cheeks flushed (although, that might have been the heat…).

My thoughts raced and it kind of made sense. But… I think it's something that could describe anyone.

Phillip would be a hero.


End file.
